The Ultimate Hybrid of DxD
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Simply created to be the ultimate weapon for God. He was used, betrayed, and abandoned. Angel, Fallen Angel, Dragon, and soon Devil. He is the host of the two Heavenly Dragons and has traveled the world to become stronger. So he vows to be the strongest. And with this comes with a harem. Op OC, OC x Rias, Large Harem.
1. OC Bio

Ultimate Hybrid of DxD, Bio:

Orlando Alfredo Pomeroy (OC)

Age: 17

Appearance: Short brown hair, Dark brown eyes, Light tan skin, Skinny with muscle, 5.11ft tall

Experiment#: 1,000, "Ultimate Hybrid"

Species: Hybrid( Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, Dragon)

Sacred Gear: Ddraig: Boosted Gear (Right Arm) & Albion: Divine Dividing (Wings)

Added Sacred Gear: Tiamat: Sphinx's Pride (Speed Boost: Right Leg, Light Blue), Tannin: Wrath's Meteor Shot (Fire Blasts: Head Piece, Purple), Fafnir: Lust of Weaponry (Weapons, Left Leg, Gold), Vritra: Greed's Draining Prison (Absorb, Left Arm, Black), Midgardsormr: Titan's Slothful Defense (Defense boost & Grow to Gigantic Size, Chest Plate, Grey), Yu-Long: Blasting Envy's Transformation (Energy Blasts & Transformation, Shoulder Pads, Green)

Balance Breakers: All Sacred Gears, Twin Heavenly Balance Breaker, Ultimate Balance Breaker

Juggernaut Drives: Ddraig, Albion, Twin Heavenly Juggernaut Drive, Ultimate Juggernaut Drive

Magic: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lighting, Holy, Demonic

Parents & Step Parents: Earl Pomeroy Jr. (Angel: Father & Creator), Angela Terranova (Fallen Angel: Mother), Mike AKA Mikey Terranova (Fallen Angel: Step Father), Feliz (Devil: Step Mother)

Brother: Earl Pomeroy 3rd (Single Wing Fallen Angel: Elder Brother, Experiment#: 999, Shadow Control, Failed Hybrid)

Cousins: Issei Hyoudou (Devil: Failed Experiment of Boosted Gear, Experiment#: 997), Vali Lucifer (Devil: Failed Experiment of Divine Dividing, Experiment#: 998)

Likes: Friends, Family, Cooking, Music, Dragons, Cats, Dogs, Birds, Good Food, Reading, Writing, Drawing, Jokes, Games, Anime, Training, Swords, Guns, Magic, Quads

Dislikes: Bullies, Cold Hearted People, Perverts, Being Alone, Killing, Friends Being Hurt, Others Belittle Friends, Betrayal

Weapons:

Rebellion- Claymore (Season 2: Gift from Brother)

Ebony & Ivory- Guns (Season 2: Gift from Brother)

Red Queen- Durandal (Season 2: Gift from Brother)

Ice Cerberus- Nunchaku (Season 2)

Agni & Rudra- Scimitars (Season 2)

Nevan- Guitar/Scythe (Season 2)

Beowulf- Gauntlets and Greaves (Season 2)

Gilgamesh- Gauntlets, Greaves, Mask, Back armor (Season 2)

Rose Lucifer- Short Spears, Backpack (Season 2)

Pandora- Briefcase, Bowgun, Bazooka, Laser Cannon, Gatling Gun, Mobile Missile Battery, Or Bladed Boomerang (Season 2)

Yamato- Tachi (Given after beating his brother. Season 2 Final)

Ascalon- Holy Sword

Harem:

Rias (Main)

Akeno

Koneko

Ravel

Rossweisse

Raynare

Asia

Irina

Xenovia

Kuruka

Iie and Nel

Isabela

Kalanamer

Karlamine

Kiyome

Kunou

Le-fey

Mira

Mittelt

Moemo

Ruruko

Serafall

Siris

Sona & her peerge

Tiamat

Tomoe

Tsunaki

Tsubasa

Xuelan

Gabriel

Riser's peerge

Ophis

Gasper: (I'm gonna make him a girl. I mean seriously from what goes on everywhere he needs a gender change.)

Grayfia: (is not gonna be in the harem. I'm just gonna put in a twin younger sister of her.)

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from Highschool DxD, but my OC's and ideas that I made. and please give thanks to those that help me and inspired me to do this,** **Dakkaboy123, Master Genius, damowatling, devileva123.** **And don't judge me for this, because I don't judge others on what they believe and create. Please, leave a review and enjoy. And I'm not sure if I'll add Aika, Murayama, and Katase. If you think I should add them to the harem please say so in the review or PM me and we'll discuss it.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Hybrid of DxD

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, except for my OCs'. Also, please give thanks to all the people who have helped and inspired me to do this and check their work (For example, Master Genius). So leave a comment, enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **(Ddraig)**

 **[Ablion]**

Chapter 1: The First Day

'You are destined for greatness.'

'He's nothing more than a tool!'

'He's our son!'

'A weapon for God.'

'Allow me to present, Experiment 1,000: The Ultimate Hybrid- Orlando Pomeroy.'

"Ah! Oh, it was just a nightmare."

The 17 years old teenage boy said as he checked on his clock.

"It's almost time to go to school…. Well, better late then never I suppose." Then, he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

 **(Morning "Hotshot". How are you feeling after training with "Mr. White Ass"?)**

 **[I heard that "Boobs for brains"!]**

"Ddraig! Ablion! Stop your fighting!"

You are probably thinking who is he?

He is none other than Experiment 1,000 of the Ultimate Weapon Project for God. He is the Ultimate Hybrid. He is a half Angel, and half Fallen Angel. He is Orlando Pomeroy. He was one of the many creations of his father who was an Angel that worked for God before the "Great War". He was given the job of creating the most powerful and unstoppable weapon in the entire world.

Orlando was created from the DNA of his father and his mother who was a fallen angel at the time. Though it was a little late for his creation. After a few days from the time he was brought into the world, God and Satan had died, so there was no use for him. But, during the time he spent with his father he was more of a son to him.

As time went on, there was a small problem. Orlando never showed his powers. He was just a little kid with small basic powers of strength and intelligence. But his mother thought otherwise. She ran away taking Orlando with her, and strictly planned to bring out the powers. She only saw him as a tool and nothing more till the day she finally had it and left the little kid to die.

At this moment, Orlando's true powers appeared and he is awakened as the host of the two Heavenly Dragons. The Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig and the White Dragon Emperor Ablion. Although the two are rivals they decided to share their new host. With this Orlando traveled the world and trained himself to become strong. He is also a part dragon since he has them the two dragons. During his travels he decided to settle in Japan.

"Okay, let's get going." He said as he left his house and made a dash to school, although he's going to be on time. He's going to be a second year student. Also, he's going to be 18 in the 22nd of September.

As he got into the school building he accidentally bumped into someone.

He bumped into a beautiful young woman with crimson hair. She is with three other students. The one on her left is also a beautiful young woman with a very long black hair that is tied in a long ponytail. The one on her right is a young bespectacled woman with black hair styled in a short bob cut. Lastly, the one on the back is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs. All of them are staring at Orlando.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." He said as he with a little bit of magic made roses appear from his sleeve. He gave the crimson haired girl a red rose, and the girl with the long ponytail a violet rose, and the girl with the short bob haircut a white rose, and the girl with the long straight hair a black rose.

"One for each of you as an apology for bumping into you. Anyways, I have to go. Bye." He said as he dashed to his class.

As the boy left the girls blush, and felt interested about him.

"Ara ara, that was sweet of him."

"Yes indeed."

"What do you make of this Rias?" The crimson haired girl brought the rose to her and smiled.

"I can feel a great power coming from him. I can still feel its presence, even after he left." She said while giggling in delight.

While going to class, he talked to his dragons.

'These devils are strong. One of them is also a hybrid like me.'

 **(Yeah kid. I know that the one with crimson hair is none other than Rias Gremory. The heiress of the Gremory Clan, and also the little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the Four Great Satans.)** Ddraig explained.

 **[Indeed, and the other is Sona Sitri. She is the heiress of the Sitri clan, and is the little sister of Serafall Leviathan. It is very interesting to see them here. Although, one out of the two is going to have to be the one to give Orlando the final piece of his hybrid being.]** Albion continued.

'Now's not the time guys. We'll discuss this at another time. Let's make a great entrance.' Orlando then walked into his classroom and stood in front of all his classmates with a smile.

"Hello everyone! I'm Orlando Pomeroy I hope we can become great friends!"

While introducing himself, the students were gossiping. Girls were giggling and in awe saying how handsome and gentlemen like he is. While the guys seemed to be the opposite giving him glares and saying he's another bishonen.

As the day passed on, Orlando decided to have lunch somewhere he can be by himself till he saw two guys looking into a peephole that viewed the girls changing room. Of course, Orlando is having none of that.

"Um, excuse me, but I think it's rude to be looking at girls while they're changing." He said as the boys turned to see Orlando with his arms crossed and glaring at them.

"What's your deal pretty boy? This is our peeping spot and your making us waste our time with the action!" The guy with the close shaved head said.

"Yeah! It's one of the many experiences we can't miss!" The one with the glasses said.

"I don't care. You should respect women's privacy. So, either you leave now or pay the price of your actions." Orlando said as his glare got colder making the two boys shiver.

"Huh! What are you going to do about?" They both said.

"Oh, not me. But, these girls will!" Orlando said as he pointed behind them as they turned. Hearing the shouting, the girls from the Kendo Club came and were ready to beat up the two perverts.

"Get them!"

"Aaaaah!"

The Perverted Duo ran for their lives as they were being chased. Although, only two girls stayed behind with blushes on their faces, as they want to thank Orlando.

"Thanks for preventing those perverts from peeping on us. My name is Murayama." Murayama introduced herself.

"I'm Katase. Thank you. If you didn't distract them they would probably still be peeping." Said Katase.

"Think nothing of it. I am a gentleman so it is my duty to stop those perverts and their actions. Well, I got to go. This lunch won't eat itself. Bye Murayama. Bye Katase." He waved with a smile that made the girls squeal.

"Bye Orlando~"

With that over, Orlando took a spot under a tree near a building that he didn't pay much attention to, but then he sensed someone watching him. As he turned his head, he met eyes with the one watching him through the building's window. Rias Gremory.

The crimson haired girl looked deep into his dark brown eyes as he looked into her blue ones. He can tell she is hurting just like him. She saw the same as she continues to look. They both blushed as Orlando made a smile and waved to her. She giggled at his actions with a smile and waved back and disappeared from his sight.

"Ara ara, are you falling for him already?" Akeno teasingly said.

"No it's nothing like that Akeno." Rias said as she blushed while she played chess with her.

"Well, he has been here for a short time and already made the girls of the school fall for him." Akeno said as she giggled.

"So it seems. Koneko, will you keep an eye on Orlando Pomeroy for me please?" Rias asked the small girl with white hair.

"Affirmative." That's all she said as she followed her orders.

"Ara ara, he is interesting. I can't shake the feeling when he gave me this rose." Akeno said as she brought her rose out and giggled.

"Yes, and he might be just the one I'm looking for. Checkmate." Rias said as she won the game.

'Well, that went well don't you think?' Orlando asked his dragons.

 **(Pretty much kid. You made those girls fall for you like flies.)** Ddraig said.

 **[Yes, I have to agree. Whom will you choose to give you the final piece? It is going to be hard for you to choose.]** Albion said.

'We'll see who comes first. They are both beautiful and powerful, although they already got someone watching me.' Orlando pretended not to see Koneko watching him from far away.

As he crossed the bridge, he sensed that he wasn't alone as a long black haired girl walked to him.

"Um, are you Orlando Pomeroy?" She asked with a blush.

'Fake! I have seen better acting than this. However, fallen angels at least try.' Orlando thought to himself.

"Yes I am, and who would you be?" Orlando said.

"I'm Yuuma Amano, and I was wondering... Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked out of the blue.

 **(Definitely a trap. However, I say fuck her and then leave.)** Ddraig said as he looked out of Orlando's right eye staring at her chest with a smirk.

 **[Can you get your mind out of the gutter? So what's the plan Orlando?]** Albion asked.

'I say we go with it for now. This might get the devils attention to act sooner than expected.'

Orlando said to the dragons as he returned to Yuuma.

"Of course. I don't see a problem with it. Let's go out on Sunday for a date." Orlando said.

"Yes, I would love that." She said while smiling, although in her mind she evilly grins.

But as this was happening, Orlando pulled out another black rose from his sleeve and gave it to her and took her other hand and kissed it. Making Yuuma blush for real this time.

"Well till then my dear." He said while leaving her with her thoughts.

'That'll get her to rethink. I can see that she and maybe some others are planning on killing me, but I think she will be able to change.' Orlando chuckled to himself as he walked into his house to rest.

 **There you have it the first chapter. What do you think? Tell me and leave a review. Also, it seems that Murayama and Katase will be joining the harem. Till next time! SparkFlames out!**

 **Edited by: Master Genius**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Helping One Change with a Date

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Highschool DxD, but my OC's. And please take note. Not to be rude, but don't judge me please. I try my hardest along with everyone here. I give my opinion now and then, but I don't judge people. Everyone does just of a awesome job here from they're ideas. I hope you all enjoy.**

In a normal park in town, Orlando is waiting for his date to arrive.

 **(Hey partner. Are you sure this is going to work? I mean I don't doubt you for a moment, but it wouldn't hurt to know.)** Ddraig asked Orlando.

'Don't worry Ddraig it'll work.' Orlando told Ddraig with a smile.

"Please have a flier!" Orlando turned his head to see a woman next to him with a flier in her hand. He smiled and took it.

"Thank you." Orlando said as he looked at it, and he knew who it was from.

 **[It seems one of them has finally made their move.]** Albion said with a chuckle.

'All according to plan.' After that, Orlando saw his date finally arrive.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." Yuuma said as she made her way to him.

"No, it's fine. Now shall we?" He said as he offered his hand, and she held it as they walked.

Orlando has an idea for their date by bringing Yuuma to an amusement park. It is filled with rides and all sorts of stuff that would make a nice date place.

His plan is set in motion. He knew that "Yuuma" is being played for a fool. Which Orlando is all too familiar with, and knows that she isn't bad deep inside. So, the only way for his plan to be a success is to show her a fun time and to open her heart for him. Unlike Orlando, no one can fill in the hole in his heart.

As they roam around, they went on a few rides. Like the Teacups. They were spinning around and around, however the problem is that they were going way too fast. As they got off they were both dizzy, but luckily Orlando caught Yuuma before she fell.

Then they went to the funhouse mirrors. Orlando is making Yuuma laugh with his silly faces and his looks in the mirrors. In the mirror, it can be seen that he is fat and chubby, then he moved to the next mirror which made him slim and skinny than normal.

"Pfffft! Orlando! Haha-haha-haha! Stop it! I…I can't breathe!" Yuuma laughed as she held her sides.

Then they went to the log flume ride. During the ride, they got soaked with water. They are lucky that the amusement park has dryers so they can dry off.

After that, they went into a haunted house. Yuuma was a little scared, but Orlando wasn't until..."Aaaah!" Orlando screamed when a monster popped out of nowhere and scared him. He bumped into someone or something, because he was scared, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. This resulted in him face planting to Yuuma's chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" He apologized while being embarrassed.

"There is no need for you to apologize. It's okay. You were scared, and didn't know where you were going." She said with a blush on her face.

This made Ddraig and Albion laugh. Ddraig and Albion were laughing, because their host got scared by a simple horror attraction. However, Ddraig was also laughing at another thing that is Orlando face planting to his date's breasts.

 **(So proud.)** Ddraig said while wiping away tears of joy.

 **[Pervert.]** Albion commenting on Ddraig.

They let that moment go as they went on a roller coaster. However, Orlando was a bit scared about the big drop. So Orlando tried to walk away, but Yuuma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the ride. She had a crazy grin on her face as they went down the drop. When they got off, Orlando was breathing heavily.

Again, the dragons were laughing their heads off, however their laughter was interrupted by the wind blowing Yuuma's skirt, and since Yuuma was walking ahead of Orlando, he got a short glance of it. But, Albion was slowing down time as he looked out of Orlando's left eye staring at Yuuma's buttocks.

 **[Glorious.]** He said as he continues to look.

 **(Whose the pervert now bitch?)** Ddraig said as he snickered.

Orlando looks away with his face being bright red. However, he could've swore he saw a grin on Yuuma's face with a blush, it seems like she planned this to tease him.

'Not funny.' Orlando thought to himself.

"You didn't take a glimpse. Aw, I'm disappointed." She said while giggling.

"As if I would stoop so low. I'm a gentleman, and I respect a woman's privacy." He said with pride which made Yuuma shocked, and blushed more.

'Why doesn't he feel like the rest? Why isn't he like a normal guy that lusts over girls like me?' She thought as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Come on let's go find somewhere to eat I'm starving. How about you?" He said to Yuuma. So Yuuma snapped out of her daze and went with Orlando to eat.

Since Orlando is a part dragon, he has to eat a lot of food, because his stomach is larger than normal people. But, he ate a little this time. He ate peacefully with his date.

Though, as they got dessert Yuuma shared her dessert with Orlando to his shock and embarrassment. She giggled and laughed at his misfortune as she kept on teasing him as he kept on blushing and looking away.

After they ate, they went into an arcade where they played lots of games, and won tons of tickets. Then, they went to play Orlando's favorite game. The House of the Dead (series). It didn't scare Orlando, because he loves these games with a passion. He shoots the zombies, and supports Yuuma since she is playing the game with him. They beat all the games with the best record.

They went to redeem some tickets for a prize from the prize desk. Orlando was looking for something to give Yuuma. He then found a bracelet that would look perfect on her.

"I'll take that one please." The ticket redeemer guy took the tickets and gave Orlando the bracelet. Orlando then put it on Yuuma's wrist making her blush.

"T-thank you." She said as she looked at her bracelet.

They left the arcade and went on a few more rides. After that, they went on the ferris wheel. They sat together as she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder. They then looked at each other as Yuuma seemed to be moving closer until the ride was over.

It was getting close to sunset as they left the park and they were walking near the water fountain.

"This was a fun day. Thank you for taking me out." She said.

"Think nothing of it." He said with a smile.

"Um, Orlando can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Will... Will you die for me?" She then showed her true form to him as she changed her look as she was a fallen angel. The dragons were pleased by this.

"My real name is Raynare." She introduced herself.

'There it is.'Orlando said in his thoughts.

 **(Aww yeah buddy.)** Ddraig said with glee.

 **[I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, however this is a site to see.]** Albion said, agreeing with Ddraig.

"But of course. Why wouldn't I? I would die to protect those I love." He said with a smile, but he felt like a pin hit him. 'That's if I had anyone like that.'He said to himself.

This made Raynare shocked and hesitated, but she threw what seems to be a light spear at him, going straight through his chest. Although as she looked and saw a smile on his face. She fell down with tears in her eyes. She then kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said as she flew away with tears falling out from her eyes.

'Heh, that was the last thing I wanted to do. Make a girl cry.' He thought.

 **(What can you do partner it had to be done. I'm sorry.)** Ddraig said.

 **[Indeed, it's time isn't it Orlando?]** Albion asked.

'Yeah. Now what to ask for. Hmmm, maybe to see "her" again along with her friend.' He said in his thoughts with an imaginary grin as the ground glowed with Rias and Akeno coming out from it.

"It seems you've died. Why don't you live… For my sake?"

'Heh, with pleasure my dear.'Orlando replied to her in his thoughts.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. And as I said don't judge. Everyone here is awesome and if you liked my story leave a comment. If not and you hate it keep it to yourself. If you don't like reading it then don't. till next time, SparkFlame out! Edited by: Master Genius**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Devils

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Highschool DxD, but my OC's. Please enjoy, and if you don't like it don't read it and don't leave a mean/hate comment. This is made only for entertainment and being creative.**

It was 5:30 AM at Orlando's house. As the sun started to rise, the light from the sun shined through the blinds. This shine made the teenage boy wake up. He then stood up without any apparent injuries. After that, he rubbed his eyes as he walked to his closet. He then held the handle of the sliding door and opened the closet. Seeing his reflection from the mirror inside of the closet, he saw that his wound was completely healed.

"It seems that 'she' done her best to heal me." He blushed at the thought of devils healing others.

 **(Come on, you know that you'd enjoy it.)** Ddraig snickered.

 **[This is not the way to treat him, Ddraig. Besides, the mission was a success.]** Albion said with a bit of annoyance towards Ddraig.

After hearing them, Orlando winced a bit as eight wings sprouted from his back. He now has two angel wings, two fallen angel wings, and four devil wings.

"Ah, yes. I'm finally complete now." Orlando said with pride. "Now I can truly call myself the Ultimate Hybrid."

 **[Yes, congratulations.]** Albion said with a smile.

 **(Yeah, you can say that again.)** Ddraig grinned.

"I think I should thank them for this. Though, I bet they won't introduce themselves yet, and there's the fact that the other fallen angels that are out there with Raynare will probably try to kill me again." Orlando said as he retracted his wings. "But, that doesn't matter right now. I'll just go to school normally and wait till Rias and the others show themselves." With that said, Orlando went back to sleep, because it was early for him to go to school.

 **Time Skip until before leaving his house.**

"Another day of my life." Orlando smiled as he left his house. As he walked, he saw familiar locks of crimson hair pass by him. He glanced his eyes at Rias once more before they went their separate ways.

'It seems that his power has changed somehow. I think I have to make my move sooner than I thought.' Rias thought to herself.

'She should have sensed it. She probably sensed that my powers have grown thanks to her making me a devil.' Orlando thought as he continued his day.

As the day passed, Orlando made his way home as school ended for the day. He then went to the park where he last met Raynare.

"So, it seems that Raynare failed her mission." Orlando heard the voice as he turned towards it. He then saw a man in a black coat that has a black fedora on top of his head.

"I'm guessing you are one of the other fallen angels sent here to kill me?" Orlando asked him.

"How did you know I was a fallen angel?!" The man said with a shocked expression.

"It's not that hard. You fallen angels at least try, but I'm a master when it comes to acting." Orlando said with a grin.

"Hmp, so it seems. Then I guess there's no point in hiding it. My name is Dohnaseek, but you won't remember it cause you will get killed soon." Dohnaseek said to him. After saying that, Dohnaseek creates a blue light spear in his right hand.

"Oh, really?" Orlando said with no interest at all. "Don't tell me you are going to try to kill me. Raynare tried, but you know the result. So, stop wasting my time."

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" The fallen angel shouted as he threw his spear at Orlando. The spear then went through Orlando which made him fall on the ground.

"Ha! All bark, but no bite." Dohnaseek said mockingly.

"Ah, I'm getting tired of this." Orlando said as he stood up with the spear still in him which made Dohnaseek shocked.

"H-How are you still alive?!" Dohnaseek said in shock.

"I'm really getting tired of others thinking I'm weak." Orlando said with a bored tone as he pulled the light spear out of his body with his bare hands.

"You shouldn't be able to touch it! You're a devil!" Dohnaseek said still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a devil." Orlando said as his hands showed steam cause the spear burned him, but Orlando showed no physical pain as he crushed the spear to pieces. "Now then, you said that I will be killed." Orlando glared at the fallen angel, then the atmosphere got colder. As if, Orlando's glare showed off some type of power that would make anyone that couldn't match his will power suffer. Dohnaseek saw the glare with his own two eyes. Orlando's eyes have changed. His right eye was red and his left eye was blue. The shaken fallen angel felt as if he was being stared down by two dragons. But little did he know, he was stared at by Ddraig and Albion in their spirit forms. Dohnaseek then left in fear after witnessing that. After that, Orlando calmed his aura.

"Weak. Ah, this is the second time this has happened this week." Orlando said as he looked at his clothes. They were covered in blood and there was a hole in his shirt and jacket. Although, the hole in his chest started to heal quickly. "Might as well go home. I'm tired." Orlando started to leave, but as soon as he left a magic circle appeared and both Rias and Akeno came seeing nothing but some blood on the ground.

"Here is where I sensed a fallen angel, but there's no sign of one." Rias said that as she looked around.

"Ara ara, this is a disappointment. Although, don't you find it odd?" Akeno asked her.

"What do you mean?" Rias questioned her.

"I mean it feels like there was a powerful surge of power here. Don't you feel it?" Akeno said to her. Which Rias can feel clear as day and that was a shock to her.

"Yeah, I do feel it. But... What could have caused it?" Rias asked her.

"I'm not sure myself, but there's another thing." Akeno said with a smile. "It's almost as if our new member was here."

The very next morning Orlando was sleeping in his bed till his alarm went off.

"Another day of my life." He yawned.

He then felt that there is something next to him. He moved the covers of his bed to see what is there. "What the..?" He said that as he confirmed that there is really something next to him.

 **[Ass!] (Tits!)** Both of the dragons said respectively at the same time.

It appears that Rias is the one under the covers of his bed. Also... She was sleeping in Orlando's bed with no clothes on...

"What the heck?!" Orlando fell off of his bed with shock. After that happened, the girl woke up and remained in the bed in a sitting position.

She yawned and stretched her body as it was on display. "Well, good morning." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing in my bed?! Better question, why are you naked?!" Orlando questioned her while looking away. Although, Orlando already knows why she is there.

Rias then giggled. "You can look. I don't mind." She said to him.

"That's not the point!" Orlando said that as he blindfolded himself so he wouldn't see her naked.

 **(Oh, come on. Just one more peek.)** Ddraig pleaded.

'No.' Orlando simply said to Ddraig.

"What's with the blindfold?" Rias asked him.

"I wear it sometimes when I workout." Orlando said as he turned to face her with his covered eyes. "But, I'm thinking that you have some explaining to do."

Rias smiled on how good he was at picking things up so quickly. "I might. But, we should probably get ready." She got up from his bed as she was getting dressed. "Can you help me clip my bra?" Rias asked as she needed help with clipping her bra. This spooked Orlando as he was asked to do something so personal.

"Ummm... Alright." He complied, because of his gentle nature. He moved over to Rias with a massive blush on his face and hooked the clip with ease.

"Why, thank you." She said to Orlando.

"You are welcome." He said as he started to feel even more embarrassed. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll make us breakfast." He said as he left the room with great speed not wanting to stay any longer. This made Rias giggle.

After breakfast, the two made their way to school. Before that though, Rias was shocked, because Orlando's cooking was amazing.

As they got to the building, the people around them started to gossip. The girls squealed, awed, and seemed jealous. The boys were angry, shocked, and completely pissed off.

"I'll send someone to get you later." Rias said to Orlando as she left for her classes.

'Alright then. It seems that it is going smoothly.' Orlando thought as he went to class.

 **Time Skip until the last class ended for the school day.**

Orlando heard squeals from the girls which got his attention. He then saw a young handsome blonde teenager walk towards him.

"Hello there, Rias Gremory has sent me to pick you up. I'm Kiba, it's nice to meet you." Kiba said with a smile.

"Same here. I'm Orlando. So, lead the way." Orlando got up from his seat and followed Kiba.

While they were walking to their destination, the girls around them were gossiping about them being together. Orlando reacted to this by making a weird look on his face.

"I think that they're taking this too seriously. All we're doing is walking. Nothing weird." Orlando said as he continues to walk.

After walking a bit, they reached the old school building which Orlando is familiar with as he remembered that this was where he locked eyes with Rias the other day.

After entering the building, they walked towards a room. Orlando heard the sound of a shower coming from the room. Then, they entered the room.

"I've brought him, President." Kiba said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Kiba." Orlando heard Rias's voice but he doesn't see her. Then, the girl he met before along with Rias walks up to him and bows.

"Hello there, my name is Akeno." She said with a smile.

"Hi, Akeno. It's nice to meet you. Orlando Pomeroy is my name." He said with a smile.

"I will introduce to another member of our club." Akeno said turning to a short girl with white hair eating some snacks on a couch. "The girl's name is Koneko." She introduced her to Orlando.

"Hi there." Orlando said, but the girl only opened her eye for a few seconds and went back to eating snacks. 'Jeez! Not that much of a talker. But, I have to admit that she is cute as a kitten.' He smiled at the thought of that.

"Umm... I'm hearing a shower... Is there a shower here..?" Orlando asked with a confused look.

"Actually, there is. Miss President had this shower put in this room not long ago." Kiba told Orlando.

This made Orlando's eyes widen as he realized something. 'Wait a minute... That means Rias is taking a shower, because she didn't have time to take it cause she was in my house...' He quickly thought. Orlando took a blindfold from his backpack, blindfolded himself, and ran to the nearest corner while facing it.

Rias giggled as she got out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Sorry, but I didn't take a shower ever since we were at your house." She said.

"You could've asked. I wouldn't mind." Orlando said in embarrassment.

Koneko stared at him and couldn't believe it. Most guys were perverts and would do anything to see a girl naked. She got up from her seat and walked to Orlando.

"You are kind." Koneko simply said.

"Yeah, but I'm a gentleman. I respect a girl's privacy." Orlando said with pride.

"Ara ara, that's very sweet of you." Akeno said sweetly.

"I commend you on your actions, Orlando." Kiba said with a smile.

"Well, I'm done so why don't you take a seat." Rias said finally dressed as she took her seat. Orlando then unblindfolded himself. After that, Akeno started to serve tea.

"Thank you." Orlando said gratefully as he took the cup and had a sip. "This is amazing. I must say Akeno this is great. Maybe later I can treat you with my own type of tea."

"Ara ara, you are way too sweet. Also, I would love to have some of your tea later." Akeno said as she blushed while putting her hand on her cheek.

"Oh! I have brought some cookies. I hope you don't mind." Orlando said as he took out a box of different types of cookies. Koneko then eyed the cookies with pleading eyes. "You can have some if you want, Koneko. I don't mind." After hearing that, Koneko took some cookies and began to eat them.

"Now, I think this isn't a get together. It's of different concerns, am I right?" Orlando asked as he looked at Rias with a serious yet gentle look.

"Yes. Orlando... We are Devils." Rias said as she and the rest showed their wings.

"I know." Orlando plainly said as he munched on an Oreo.

...

...

...

"What!?" They shouted in disbelief.

'Hahahahahaha, you should see the looks on your faces! Priceless!' Orlando said as he laughed. Even the dragons laughed with him.

"But, how did you know we were devils?" Rias asked still shocked.

"I knew the entire time. I also know that Sona is a devil. Also, the girl that I dated the other day that thought that I was killed by her and the guy in the park were fallen angels." Orlando said as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Yes, but how did you know we were Devils and those you encountered were fallen angels?" Rias asked still shocked.

All Orlando did was smirk as he brought up his right arm and said the words. "Boosted Gear." A red gauntlet then appeared on his arm.

"That's the Boosted Gear. Then that means you're the host of the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias said recovering from the shock.

"Yes, do you want to introduce yourself, Ddraig?" Orlando asked his dragon.

 **(It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor!)** The dragon said with pride.

"You see, a long time ago when I was younger, I was exposed to the supernatural. That was also the time I met Ddraig. He taught me everything I needed to know. The war, the factions, and pretty much everything." Orlando said to them. "So, to prepare myself for future troubles, I trained to become stronger. Since I have the Boosted Gear, I needed to be much stronger than that."

"So, you let me turn you into a devil?" Rias asked.

"Yes, sorry if I tricked you. Although, it would've been you or Sona that would turn me into a devil. Either way it's a win-win for me. But, since I'm your devil I don't mind serving you, Miss Rias Gremory." Orlando said as he bowed from his seat.

Rias and the others were shocked that they have recruited the wielder of the Boosted Gear. However... Rias started to laugh with joy. "You are forgiven. You are now a devil and the new member of the Occult Research Club." She said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure, my dear." Orlando said as he smiled, but the dear part caught Rias by surprise as she blushed. After that, Orlando was going for another cookie, but... the cookies were gone... "Huh? What!? The cookies! They are gone!" He said with surprise.

Then, Koneko was seen wiping her mouth. "Thank you for the snacks." She simply said implying that she was the one who ate all of the cookies.

"How could you, Koneko!?" Orlando said with sadness. "Grow up." Koneko simply said. "You are so cruel, Koneko." Orlando said to her. Everyone then started laughing together.

"Well, it is for the best if you don't tell anyone even your family. Though, it seems that they aren't around." Rias told him. When Orlando heard her say the word 'Family', he felt a pin strike him in his heart as he got up from his seat with his back turned. He didn't want to show them the sadness that is on his face.

"I guess we got this settled. I'll be taking my leave now. See you all tomorrow." Orlando left without a second glance.

When he left, it seemed to everyone as if Rias said something that made him leave, but they couldn't tell what it was.

As he walked home, he couldn't get the word 'Family' out of his head. Orlando gritted his teeth as they changed to razor sharp teeth.

 **[Calm yourself, Orlando. I know it pains you so, but you mustn't let it get to you.]** Albion said to comfort his host.

"You are right. I'm sorry." He apologized.

 **(Don't worry about it, Hotshot. We're here for you.)** Ddraig said as well.

After he was abandoned, Orlando's only family were Ddraig and Albion. Well, besides other two people he knows that are looking after him from a far.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Orlando got out of his thoughts with his dragons after hearing that. Orlando then turned to two females standing before him. A Junoesque woman with navy blue hair, and a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies this evening?" Orlando spoke with a smile as he made the two blush.

"Don't play with us. We were sent here to kill you. My name is Kalawarner." The navy blue haired woman introduced herself.

"I'm Mittelt." The blonde haired girl announced.

"I'm Orlando. It's nice to meet you both." Orlando said still smiling.

"Stop acting so nice! We're here to kill you!" Mittelt shouted.

"Raynare and Dohnaseek couldn't do it. Though, I do still feel bad about Raynare." Orlando said with a frown.

"Yeah, she has been all over that. She locked herself up in her room and... Don't change the subject!" Mittelt said as she felt fooled.

"He fooled you with no effort." Kalawarner said while facepalming herself.

"Could've fooled me." Orlando said as he chuckled.

"Let's get this over with already!" Mittelt shouted.

"Finally." Kalawarner said as they both got ready their spears and threw them at Orlando.

"This is boring." Orlando said as he caught the spears with both hands. "This is child's play." He then shattered them to pieces as the two fallen angels saw with disbelief.

"How's that possible! You are a devil for crying out loud!" Mittelt shouted with both confusion and shock.

"I'm guessing what Dohnaseek said was true. We can't underestimate him." Kalawarner said with little shock.

"You should never underestimate your opponent. An ancient chinese philosopher once said: 'There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent.' So, you should never let your guard down even for a bit and even if your opponent was weaker than you. Cause if you do, you will be already dead." Orlando said with great seriousness. He then gave the two girls the same glare he gave Dohnaseek the other night.

They shook as he walked to them. They feel like their bodies were becoming heavy and the air was getting cold. They looked at Orlando's eyes and saw what seems like two dragons were there, but what they saw blurred away. Then, they felt a hand on their shoulders from behind them as they screamed.

"There's no need for you two to be scared." Orlando said as he chuckled. Then, the scenery went back to normal. "I'm not going to harm you. Here." He then did the same trick as he did before. He pulled out two roses. One violet and one yellow. He gave the violet to Kalawarner and the yellow to Mittelt.

"Tell Raynare I said hi. Goodnight you two." Orlando said as he left the two blushing while standing in confusion.

 **Time Skip until the next day.**

Orlando was walking to school, early as usual. Until...

"Oh no, I fell down again. I'm so clumsy." Before Orlando heard that, he heard the person that said it trip and fall. He then turned to the person. What he saw was the person's white panties clear as day from the front side of the person...

While blushing he examined that person without looking at their panties. He noticed that the person is wearing a nun's outfit. Also, the person has a white veil over their head. In addition to that, the person has a brown satchel on the hip, wears brown boots, wears a silver cross necklace around the neck. It is noted that the person seems to be a girl from the clothing that they wear.

Orlando snapped out of it as he ran over and offered his hand. "Are you alright?" He said to her. She took his hand as Orlando pulled her up.

"Thank you." She said as her veil flew off showing her face to him completely.

After seeing her face, Orlando realized that she is pretty young and has long blonde hair and green eyes. He then stared into her green eyes. What he saw was abandonment within them. He could tell that she is the same as him. After that, he noticed that her veil was being blown away by the wind.

"I got it." Orlando caught it with ease before it flew further. As he returned the veil, he remembered that deep inside him... He had a thing for blondes... A bit too much.

"Thank you very much! That was very sweet of you." She said with a sweet smile that melted his heart.

"It wasn't a problem. Think nothing of it. I help anyone that's in need." Orlando said with a smile while rubbing the back of his neck. "Though, it seems that you are kind of lost."

"Yeah, I'm actually lost..." She admitted with a small blush.

Orlando smiled softly. "Well... There is no need for you to look further. I'll take you anywhere you need to go." He said which made the girl smile with joy as they walk together.

"Since you are lost, I'm guessing you are not from around here?" Orlando asked her.

"No, not really. I was assigned to serve the church in this town." She replied.

"Well, that explains your attire. You are a nun, right?" He asked her.

"Yes, you could say that. Other than that, I have to say that I'm so glad that I ran into someone as kind as you. I guess someone is looking out for me, after all... Huh?" She said, but then they heard a little boy crying. The girl walked over to the boy that scraped his knee.

"You shouldn't cry over a scraped knee. You will be just fine." She said kindly as she put her hands close to the wound as a green light appeared and healed the scrape.

'Wait... Is that a... Sacred Gear..?' Orlando thought to himself as he saw it with his own two eyes and so did the dragons.

 **[So it seems. It's Twilight Healing. A useful Sacred Gear if I must say.]** Albion said as he approved.

 **(Yeah, it is pretty handy. No pun intended. It is convenient when you are hurt or wounded.)** Ddraig said with agreement.

"Did you see? There's no need for you to cry at all." She said after healing the kid.

Then, the two continued walking towards their destination.

"You have a very special gift." Orlando said with a smile.

"Thank you. It's a gift and a blessing." She said. "Truly... It's wonderful." She said, but with a low voice.

The girl then realized that she is near the church. "Ah, we're here!" She said.

"Yup, that's the church up there. Could you go the rest of the way? I'm sorry, but I have to go to school. I can't mess up and be late." Orlando said with a sad smile. 'That and Rias will have my ass if I go there cause devils are unholy. But, what she doesn't know is that holy items and magic have half the effect on me thanks to me being part angel and my sturdy body.' He thought.

This saddens the girl a little, but then she smiles again. "It's alright. I should go now too. It was sweet of you to help me find my way. My name is Asia Argento." Asia said to him.

"Think nothing of it. I'm Orlando Pomeroy." Orlando said as he smiled back.

"I'm sure meeting you was a blessing and it's one I'll never forget. I hope we see each other again." Asia said to him.

"We will, Asia. And when we do... Why not we spend time together?" He suggested.

"You mean it?" Asia said. "Of course." Orlando replied. This made Asia even more happy.

"Well, I have to go now. Goodbye." Orlando said with a wave as he left.

"Goodbye." Asia said as she waved back.

'She's sweet. Sweeter than most people I met.' Orlando thought as he left. 'Reminds me of Nana.' Orlando thought of his grandmother Nana Shirley. She was a kind and caring angel that would help any living soul. As her grandson, she loved him to death. Even if she knew what he was.

 **Time Skip until Orlando enters the club room and explains what he did before arriving to the club room.**

Rias was not pleased after hearing that Orlando went near the church. "You must never go near the church again, Orlando." She said with unpleasantness.

"I understand... I know that devils are harmed by anything holy." Orlando said not wanting to get scolded by his 'master'.

"I'm serious, Orlando. You could get really hurt." She said seriously.

"President Rias, I have survived against three fallen angels without breaking a sweat. I know that you are worried, but have faith in me as I'm a part of your peerage." He said with assurement.

"You are right about that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so serious. But, please be careful from now on." She said as she left the room.

"I will, President." Orlando said to her.

Orlando then sat on the couch thinking to himself until he sensed Akeno nearby.

"You know that she's not angry with you. She's just worried about you." She popped out from behind the couch with a smile.

"Akeno, I know you were there. And... Did anyone not tell that you should not sneak on others?" Orlando said with a stern face looking at Akeno.

"Maybe~." She said teasingly.

"Also... I knew that she was worried. It's normal for her to worry about her peerage." He said as Rias returned to the room.

"Orlando, did you hand out those flyers I left for you?" Rias said. She had assigned Orlando to hand out flyers to people, so they can have contracts with devils.

"Yes, I did. You left them at my house and I handed out each one of them." He said with confidence.

"Well, that's good, because now you will get your first contract." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good." Orlando said as they prepared Orlando for his first contract. After that, he was sent through a portal on the floor. Then after a few short minutes, he was back holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"My first contract is complete." He said as he handed the paper to Rias. Rias and Akeno were surprised that Orlando finished his contract quickly.

"That was rather quick." Rias said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, it was an easy task. And... I tend to get things done quickly." Orlando said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, it is good that it was quick, because we just received a message from the archduke. A stray devil has been causing trouble nearby." Akeno said seriously.

'This is serious, but also good so I can see what they are made of. Also... Since I'm still new, Rias won't let me fight until later probably.' Orlando thought.

As dawn turns to dusk, the gang went to an abandoned house where the stray is and where it tricks people so it could eat them. Orlando could tell that there is the smell of blood all over the place.

"Orlando, are you familiar with the game of chess?" Rias asked not losing focus on the task at hand.

"Of course, President." He said to her.

"You see... My peerage consists of members who represent each piece in the game of chess. So, you can say that I'm the 'king' of this peerage. Also... These pieces are called Evil Pieces." She explained to him.

"Interesting. Also... Since I'm new to this, you want me to watch the others fight so I can learn, is that correct?" Orlando asked keeping his guard up for the stray.

"Yes, you are right." Rias said to him.

"It's here." Koneko said as everyone heard the sound of someone nearby.

"Now, what is that smell? It smells delicious. I wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter?" The stray said as it came out of the shadows half naked which made Orlando panic as he put on his blindfold.

"Viser, you have betrayed your master to fulfill the lustful desires that consumed you. Your sins are worth of a thousand hells. In the name of Gremory, begone or meet your death!" Rias proclaimed.

"Oh, give it a rest you pest. You are just jealous cause your breasts will never be like mine." The stray said.

"Are you serious!? That's what you have to say! Can we please get this over with? I need a moment and relax after that." Orlando said as he felt sick.

"What did you say you little brat? I bet you brought that blindfold because you are too afraid to face me." The stray spat.

Rias was about to counter that but Orlando stood his ground. "No, I'm a gentleman! And... At least I follow what's right unlike you, you vile beast." He said.

Rias smiled as she saw that Orlando did not cower. She then turned back to the stray with a glare.

"This is your final warning. Go back to your master now!" She said seriously.

The stray just laughed as it blasted them... With lasers from its chest.

"Hit the dirt!" Orlando said as he sensed danger and ducked out of the way with the others as they dodged the blasts.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" The stray said. Orlando could tell that it showed its true colors.

"Please be careful, Kiba!" Orlando said to Kiba. Kiba then vanished, but Orlando could tell that Kiba was moving fast. "Kiba is my Knight. His attribute is speed while his weapon of choice is a sword." Rias explained as Kiba attacked the stray with his blade cutting its arms off.

As the stray screamed in pain, it opened its other mouth below and charged at Koneko. Though, Orlando felt some worry, but he knew that she was alright.

"Koneko is my Rook as she has great physical strength." Rias explained as Koneko, seemingly unharmed, held the stray's fangs with her bare hands.

"See you on the flip side." She said as she threw the stray with ease.

'Mental note. Do not ever anger Koneko.' Orlando thought. **([Agreed.])** His dragons agreed to his thought.

"Akeno." Rias simply said. "Oh, is it my turn? How exciting. I love this game so much." Akeno said as she giggled.

As this was happening, one of the arms came to life and went to strike Rias, but Orlando sensed it first. "Lookout, President!" He said as he went for her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He then used the Boosted Gear on his right arm to aim at the stray's arm. "Burn to ash!" Orlando said as he lets out some magic. The flames from his magic then consumed the stray's arm burning it to nothing but ash.

"Thank you, Orlando." She said with a blush as she was still being held in his arm.

"Think nothing of it." He said as he lets go of her quickly with his own blush.

"Akeno, finish her off please." Rias said to Akeno.

"I got news for you. You are not the only one that likes to play rough here. Let's have some fun." She said as lightning started to spark in her hands.

"Akeno is my queen as she has the powers of all the other pieces." Rias said to Orlando.

"Tough girl. Not ready to give up yet? Goodie! I get to play some more." She said as she then unleashed her lightning on the stray. The lightning shocked the stray with no mercy.

"Her way of battle is through magic, but that's not all." Rias explained, but then Akeno blushed at what seems to be the pain of the stray.

"This violence, it's making me so hot." She said as she licked her lips.

"She is really into S&M." Rias finally said as Akeno continued her attacks.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" Akeno said to the stray.

'What the...' **([Heck!?])** Orlando thought as the dragons continued his thought. After that... Some of Akeno's lightning accidentally went out of aim and shocked Orlando.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Orlando screamed as he felt the shock, but...

"Hahahahahaha, Akeno stop it! Hahaha, it-it tickles." Orlando said as he laughed holding his sides. He then laughed and rolled on the ground while the lightning is still shocking him.

"It tickles?" They all asked with a confused look on their faces. After that, the lightning stopped shocking Orlando. "Oh, is that so?" Akeno said as she started to get some naughty ideas.

"Don't even think about it." Orlando said as he got up. He then dusted himself off and took off his blindfold to see as the battle was over.

Rias overlooked that as she made her way to the stray. "Any last words?" She simply asked.

"Go to hell!" The stray simply spat.

"Alright. Why don't we get it over with then?" She said as a magic seal appeared which symbolizes the Gremory family. "Game over." She said as the magic from the circle finished what was left of the stray. "Now then, let's go home." She said but...

"So, from all the pieces you explained... I'm guessing that I'm the pawn of your peerage?" Orlando asked.

"Yes, you are my cute little pawn." She said with a smile.

"I am not cute! I'm absolutely adorable!" Orlando shouted at that as he was offended of being called cute. Although... Adorable and cute are synonyms, it seems that Orlando prefers adorable. "So... How many pieces did it take so you could make me a part of your peerage?" He asked quickly.

After hearing that, Rias became silent. But, she spoke soon after. "You, Orlando took eight pawns pieces. However... They are different than your ordinary pawn pieces. They are eight mutation pieces."

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the long wait and all. I was thinking of things. And all of you better be prepared cause a lot is coming. And I'll try my best to get the next chapter of Ultimate Hybrid DxD sooner then this one. Till then, SparkFlames out!**

 **Edited by Master Genius.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Importance of Loyalty

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, however I do own my OC. Please enjoy and tell me what you think about this fanfiction in the reviews. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Both me and my pal were very busy with our lives. But, I'll tell you all that I'm never ever gonna give up on any of my stories. So don't worry.**

"You, Orlando took eight pawns pieces. However... They are different than your ordinary pawn pieces. They are eight mutation pieces."

There was a moment of silence. "What!?" Everyone, except Rias and Akeno, were shocked when they heard this.

'Eight mutation pieces! That's insane! I know that I'm the Ultimate Hybrid, but that's unbelievable!' Orlando shouted in his mind.

[ **It seems that there's still some power that hasn't been awoken yet inside of you. Though, eight mutation pieces means that you are going to be stronger than any ordinary devil. And, in the near future, you may even surpass the Four Great Satans.]** Albion explained.

 **(You don't say! He has both of us and with all three factions including dragon in his genes, I would accept nothing less from our partner.)** Ddraig said with pride.

'Okay, I get it, but there has to be more to it than that. I may be the Ultimate Hybrid, but that doesn't make sense. I would think three maybe four, but eight. Is there more to my power that I haven't realized yet?' Orlando questioned himself as he took all the information in.

"Well, that's very surprising. I didn't expect that to happen. But, as the saying goes 'You get what you get and you don't get upset.'. Though, I guess we can say that tonight's mission was a success. And, I'm very impressed on what you all are capable of." Orlando said as they were about to call it a night.

"Yes, but before you go… Orlando, you have one more request. After that, you can call it a night." Rias said as they left the building.

"Sure, I'll make this quick." He said as he left.

He sensed something as soon as he appeared in the building. "Something is not right here. I smell blood and holy weapons." Orlando said as he saw a dead body which was the one who summoned him.

Then, out of nowhere, a man with a crazy madman look in his eyes came out holding a light sword and a gun. Orlando knows that the weapons in that mans hands are holy weapons and he could tell that this man killed the one that summoned Orlando.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A shitty devil has arrived." The man said as he licked the blade of his sword.

"Are you the one who killed this person?" Orlando didnt need to ask him as he glared at this man, but he didn't look down at him.

"Maybe, or maybe not. But, then again, he did summon a shitty devil so he had to die. And, I'm even more in the mood to kill again." The man said as he pointed his gun at Orlando, but Orlando didn't show fear or hesitation as he continued to stare at this man.

The man then fired his gun at Orlando. The bullet came really close to Orlando's head, but, to the mans shock, Orlando caught the bullet between his teeth and crushed the bullet to pieces.

"Was that your best shot?" With these words, the man charged at Orlando with his sword ready to cut him, but Orlando saw through his attacks and simply dodged every slash as he delivered a swift punch to the mans face making him stumble back.

But then Orlando heard once more the sweet voice from earlier today. "Father Freed." To Orlando's surprise, he saw Asia yet again today.

"Ah, Asia. Is the barrier up yet?" The man asked, but then Asia saw Orlando standing in the room.

"Or-Orlando? What are you doing here?" She asked him in confusion.

"So, you know this shitty devil? Sorry Asia, but he's a devil. And, he needs to die just like the man that summoned him." The man known as Freed said.

Asia then saw the dead body before her as she was still trying to calm herself after learning that the boy she met was a devil. "But, Father Freed why?"

"Because summoning a devil is a sin. That person had to die because of his actions." The man said, but Orlando can see the look in his eyes as he can tell that he didn't care if it was a sin or not.

"You didn't kill because it was a sin. You get kicks when you kill for your own enjoyment." Orlando bared his fangs as he was enraged by this mans actions.

"So, the shitty devil figured it out. But, who cares? I'm going to enjoy when I put holes and cuts on your body." Freed said as he was about to attack again. However, Asia ran past him and stood right in front of Orlando.

"Orlando, is it true? Are you really a devil?" She asked with a sad look on her face. The look on her face calms the anger in Orlando's glare as she continues to look at him.

"Yes, Asia. I'm a devil. I'm sorry that I lied to you." Orlando said with sorrow in his voice.

"Asia move aside! This devil needs to die!" Freed shouted at the nun.

"NO!" She said to the man as she clung to Orlando's shirt with tears in her eyes. "Orlando is a good person. I don't care if he's a devil."

"You bitch! Get out of my way!" He ran and shoved Asia away from Orlando and was about to slash her with his blade, but he was held back by a red gauntlet which belongs to Orlando. Orlando tightens his grip and shattered the sword, but then Freed pointed his gun at him only for Orlando to snatch it from him. He then crushed the gun as if it was just regular play dough. After that, Orlando sent another punch to Freed's face breaking his nose as blood leaked out.

"Leave her out of this." Orlando said as he stood in front of Asia protecting her.

"You Bastard." As Freed said that, the floor started to glow as Rias appeared with Kiba who was holding out a sword and Koneko in a fighting stance.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked in concern.

"I'm fine. But, I can't say the same for him." Orlando said as he was glaring at Freed who was holding his injured nose.

"Damn, more shitty devils and all my toys are destroyed." Freed hissed, but then started to chuckle with a grin on his face. "We'll meet again you shitty devils, but when we do I'm going to kill you all. Hahahahahaha!" He cackled and ran out of the room.

"Miss president, fallen angels are coming soon we should leave now." Kiba said as they already sensed that.

"You're right. Orlando, get in the circle we're leaving." Rias said as they got ready to leave using the magic circle.

Orlando knew he had to follow orders, but he couldn't just leave Asia like that as he looks at Rias then at Asia. He then tightens his fists and ran to Rias. "Asia! Be safe! I made a promise and I tend to keep!" He said as he and the others left.

 **Back at the clubroom:**

"As you know, you shouldn't be close to her. This should be obvious since she is a nun and in fallen angel hands." Rias said with a stern face.

"She is being used. Even if she's a nun or in fallen angel hands. Who knows what they'll do to her." Orlando said in concern.

"You are not going to be close to her and that's it." After saying that, she saw the anger in Orlando's eyes as the atmosphere got cold.

"Have a good night." Orlando said with venom in his voice as everything went back to normal as he left the club room.

 **Back at Orlando's house:**

Orlando sat at his dining room table staring at his dinner as he felt concerned for his friend. He thought to himself and had to come up with something until he heard his stomach growl. He wants to eat his dinner, but first he will need to set the mood. He took a scented candle and placed it in the middle of the table and blew a few embers from his mouth to light up the candle. As he is a part dragon, so of course he can breathe fire. With the mood set, he began to eat his dinner.

Before sleeping, Orlando made a phone call.

"Hey, it has been a while. How've you been?" Asked Orlando.

"It has been going well. Are you keeping up with your training?" Asked the one on the other end.

"Of course. What do you take me for? But, I finally was able to make contact with the Devils." Orlando explained.

"So, you are finally whole? I'm proud of you, brat. So, who's the lucky one?"

"Rias Gremory." Orlando simply said.

"You lucky son of a gun!"

"Shut-up! Anyways, I was attacked a few times. By fallen angels no less." Orlando continued.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and they have this nun with a very unique sacred gear. Something tells me that they are planning on doing something to her and it doesn't seem that they'll let her live after they're done with her." Orlando said.

"Damn, that's some serious stuff. I wish I could do something for you, but I can't."

"Maybe you can. I'll call you when something comes up. Right now, it's getting late. Talk to you later. Love you, Uncle."

"Good Night, brat. Love you too."

Orlando ended the call with his Uncle and turned in for the night.

 **In the morning:**

It was a day off from school as Orlando took it as another day to train, even though he trains every day. He wore a black tank top, dark blue sweat pants, jacket, and white running shoes. Around his ankles and wrist were black weights and under his tank top was another weight wrapped around his body. These weren't normal weights as they had to be ten times heavier than what Koneko would lift.

As Orlando was doing a full sprint around without stopping for at least an hour, he stopped and took out a water bottle and began to drink. Gulping down the thing he would call liquid gold as Orlando pushes himself to his limits when he trains.

"Orlando?" Orlando then turned to the voice. It was Asia who said that.

"Asia? You are alright!" After the night before, it seems that she was alright.

 **A little later from that:**

Orlando took a break from training and spent some time with Asia as he promised her. They were having lunch, though Asia had it hard as she didn't have the courage to order her food, but Orlando did it for her and they sat together.

"Oh, I'm so pathetic. I couldn't even order something by myself." Asia said sadden as they were at a table with burgers and fries.

"Don't say that, Asia. You just have to work on your confidence and I'm sure you'll get better at things." His words cheered up the nun a little bit as she then started to figure out how to eat her food.

"Oh, you eat the burger like this." Orlando unwrapped his burger and took a bite to show Asia. She also did the same and it seems that she enjoyed it.

"This is very good. I never had this before." She stated.

"You mean that you never ate something like this before?" He asked as he continues to eat. He still had three more burgers to go.

"No… I've only eaten pastas and broth most of my life." Her words came to Orlando as he spat out his soda he was drinking with surprise.

"What!?" He shouted only for them to hear. "Asia, my dear, you are missing out on some great things that the world has to offer. There are a lot of great food out there." He proclaimed as Orlando is a cook and takes this to heart as he loves to eat as if it were his life.

"You have a lot to learn Asia and today Orlando's Super Fun Tour of Excitement is about to begin!" He said but his stomach growled. Even after finishing one burger that didn't fill him. "Right after we eat." He said as he sat back down and began to eat his second one.

The blonde girl giggled at the boy in front of her as he continues to eat. He also showed her how to eat fries and dipping them in ketchup. After that, Orlando took Asia around town showing her many different places. Like the clothes shops, the bakery, the bookstore (Where he showed her a recipe book of different foods beforehand.), and then they stopped at the arcade.

They played many fun games. A racing car game, a bowling ball game, a DDR game, and many other games. Though, Orlando would love to play shooting games, but he didn't want to scare Asia for life if he made her play House of the Dead.

As they walked around the arcade, Asia was staring at a claw machine with Pokémon inside of it. Orlando smiled as he put in a quarter and took the controls. He saw what Asia was looking at and it so happens to be a Pikachu. Though, it was in a hard spot, so Orlando focused really hard as he sent the claw to grab it. As it was coming up, it could have fell as it was hanging on its foot, but Orlando managed to get it as he gave it to Asia.

Soon after they left the arcade, they sat on a bench near a big water fountain. Asia hugged the yellow mouse in her arms while sitting next to Orlando as she told him the story of her past.

"When I was a baby I was abandoned by my real parents. They left in front of a church in a small town in Europe." Orlando could understand the pain of being abandoned as he continues to listen. "I was told when I was found that I wouldn't stop crying. The nuns there took me and raised me. Then, when I was 8, a sad little puppy that was hurt found its way to the church where I lived. I prayed to God to spare him and when I did a miracle happened."

"So, that was the day you found out that you have this power?" Orlando questioned.

"Yes. Because of my power, I was sent to a larger church. Men and women from all over the world came to visit me when they were sick or injured. With this power to help others, I felt happy that I finally had a purpose." She continued. "Then one day I came across a man who was in a bad shape. I was able to heal him, but… He wasn't a man. He was a devil and I was hated for my actions, so they exiled me from the church."

"Hmmm… I'm sorry for what happened to you. Then after that I guess you joined the fallen ones?" Orlando asked.

"Yes, but I never forget who I am. I say my prayers and try my best to live a good life. They do so many cruel things in the name of God. This suffering has to be the test of my faith. But, if I overcome these trials, I know someday all my hopes and dreams will come true. That's what I believe in anyway." She said.

"What are your hopes and dreams, Asia?" Orlando asked still saddened by her story as he felt that she was similar to him for being abandoned, hated, and surviving against the cruelties of this world.

"To make some lifelong friends. To get to know them well and do many new things. To have fun and laugh together." She giggled at her words. " It's kind of silly, I know. To be honest, I'd be happy with any friends." She said with that sweet smile of hers.

This brought Orlando's saddened face to a warming smile as he wrapped an arm around Asia and brought her into a hug.

"I guess you finally achieved your dream then." He said.

"What?" She blushed from his actions.

"We spent time together as promised and we're friends, aren't we?" He said with his smile. "I understand you, Asia. I too was abandoned and hated by others. But, I choose to accept it as I moved on. The world can be cruel one way or another, but I too dream of living happily with my friends one day. And that's what we are and will always be. Through thick and thin, Asia."

This brought Asia to tears of joy as she accepted the embrace of her very first friend.

"Thank you, Orlando." Asia said.

It was a great and touching moment. But, it didn't last long.

 **[(Watch your six!)]** The dragons said as they sensed someone coming, but Orlando knew someone was there without the dragons' help.

"I'm sorry, Asia, but you have to come back to the church." To Orlando's surprise it was Raynare. "Come quietly please, Asia. I'm not in the mood... Orlando?" The fallen angel said as she stared at the kind boy she technically murdered.

"Hey Ray." Orlando said with a smile.

"But, how? I thought I killed you!?" This brought back memories from the day she backstabbed the first person that cared for her.

"Yes, you kind of did, but I was resurrected as a devil." He explained.

This brought the fallen angel to tears. "Why!? This is so unfair!"

She started to cry. "Why you of all people? Y-you actually cared about me." She said as she looked at the bracelet Orlando got her that day.

"So, you still have it?" He asked with a frown at her sadness.

"Yes, I never wanted to take it off. You showed me fun and treated me with kindness. No one has ever done that for me." She continued to cry till she was brought into a hug as she looked into Orlando's eyes. "Orlando?"

"It's okay." He said as he tightened his embrace letting the fallen angel girl cry. When she finally calmed down, the three of them sat together on the bench.

"I'm sorry, Orlando, but I have to take Asia back with me." Raynare said sadly.

"But why? What do the other fallen angels plan to do with her?" He asked wanting to know.

"We planned to extract her sacred gear from her body. Though, that would end up killing her in the end." She explained shocking Asia.

"But, why?" The blond asked.

"I can't say. We were given orders to take your sacred gear by our leader." Ray said.

"Who exactly gave you the order? From what I know, your leader doesn't stoop that low." Orlando said.

"We were given orders by a cadre fallen angel to do this or we will never be of use to our leader." She explained.

Orlando thought for a moment and put the pieces together. "You've been tricked."

"What?"

"I said you've been played. Whoever it was that gave the order, it was for their selfish gains." Orlando said as he got his phone out and dialed.

"Hey, have you caught anything today?" Orlando asked.

"Nah, it's hard to make them bite nowadays. So, what's up? Do you have any leads?"

"Yeah and there's someone I like you to talk to as she needs a true explanation." Orlando said as he was handing his phone to Raynare.

"Orlando?" She questioned as she took his phone.

"Trust me. I have a plan." He then turned to Asia. "And it won't cost anyone's life."

 **Back at the club room as Orlando has to report to her:**

 **(Rias, that's not a good idea. Don't slap him!)** Ddraig tried to warn and stop Rias from doing the deed, but…

'Slap!' Rias slapped her hand right in Orlando's face.

"What did I just say. You're not allowed to see her again. It's bad enough that the fallen angels are in my territory, but it's not our problem and we can't get involved." Rias explained with a serious face.

Though, when she stopped speaking the room got cold and the atmosphere was heavy. Orlando glared daggers at Rias as he growled with his eyes glowing their red and blue colors. She was a bit scared by this action, but then Orlando took a deep breath calming himself as the atmosphere returned to normal.

He turned away from Rias as he spoke. "Not our problem? To you yes, but it is my problem. I am your servant indeed, but right now my friend is in danger. Who knows what they plan to do to her if they do what they are planning."

"But, I'm not going to stand by and see them hurt my friend. To me, my friends are my family. And when you mess with my friends, they have to be ready to deal with me." He continued. "Rias, I hold loyalty above everything else. And I made a promise to be there for Asia. As her friend, I have to do my part and be there for her when she needs me the most. I'm sure you and the others would do the same if it were me I'm hoping."

"I'm going. Whether you like it or not. Nothing comes between me and the ones I care about." With those words, Orlando took his leave.

 **On the way leading to the Church:**

Orlando was heading towards the Church. He hoped that everything goes as planned.

 **[You kept your cool for a bit when she slapped you. Though, you let your emotions get to you there, but you managed. But, you'll have to follow her rules, Orlando. It's true that you are stronger than her, but she is your master and you have to obey her rules if you want to keep your secret.]** Explained Albion.

 **(He's right, partner. I know it hurts, but we have to keep the profile low.)** Said Ddraig.

'I know guys, but saving Asia comes first than anything else right now. After this, I'll follow Rias and her ways. Though, it's hard to forget old wounds.' Orlando remembered the time when he was still under his mother's rule. He was strictly raised. And when he messed up or disobeyed his mother, he got slapped and whipped with a belt. He even was soaked with ice cold water. It is hard to forget the pain he had to endure.

As he was walking, he heard two others behind him. He turned to see that they were Kiba and Koneko.

"If you're trying to bring me back, I'm not going to let you." Orlando said.

"On the contrary, we're not. We're here to help." Kiba explained. "I'm not really a fan of the fallen angels so I guess I will have to help you stop their havoc."

"I didn't want to let Kiba handle this alone, and I didn't want you to do this on your own too." Koneko said with a light blush.

Orlando lightened up a bit and smiled at both of them. "Well… Let's get moving then." He said to both of them as he continued walking.

When they made it to the church, they were met by Freed. "So, we meet again, you shitty devils. Though, this time, you guys will die for sure." Freed said as he licked his new blade.

"Hmph! It seems that I haven't hit you hard enough." Orlando said as he looked at the madman with disgust.

"Allow me to handle this." Kiba said as he stepped in with his sword ready.

"Oh, so you want to die before your friends? I'm going to enjoy cutting you up." Freed charged at Kiba as they crossed blades.

"I can handle him on my own. Go on without me." Kiba said as he continued to fight Freed.

"Alright, don't die on us." Orlando said as he and Koneko went deeper into the church.

As they made it to a secret underground room, they saw Asia chained up to a wall and many cloaked figures that are doing a ritual. And, standing around Asia were Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt.

"You are too late! The ritual has already begun!" Raynare shouted and winked for Orlando to see as his plan was in motion.

"We'll see about that! Koneko, could you handle a few cloaked weirdos?" Orlando asked as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

 **(Boost!)**

"Yes." She simply said as she took a fighting stance.

"Good." Orlando smirked.

 **(Boost!)**

Before the enemies could attack, Orlando stomped his foot which caused the entire room to shake. So, everyone, aside from Orlando and Koneko, fell flat. Then, he made a jump for Asia while Koneko dealt with the ones on the ground.

 **(Boost!)**

"You won't stop us!" Dohnaseek said as he and the others get their light spears ready and threw them at Orlando. But, to their shock, he used his Sacred Gear to slap the spears aside.

 **(Boost!)**

"Is that all you got?" Orlando smirked, "Try this!" as he aimed his right arm at them.

 **"Dragon Shot!"** Orlando shot a red beam from his gauntlet as the beam blasted the front of the fallen angels making a cloud of smoke and light damage to them.

With that, Orlando quickly got Asia free from the chains. He saw that she was not hurt as they didn't complete the ceremony and made another jump for it.

"Koneko, I freed Asia! I'll take her to safety and come back for you!" Orlando said as he carried Asia.

"That won't be necessary!" as Kiba made his entrance with his sword in hand, "I was able to scare Freed off so I came to help out. You get her out of here. We will hold them back."

"You sure?" Orlando asked.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Kiba smiled.

"Yes, go." Koneko said as she and Kiba held the enemies back.

"Thanks guys." Orlando smiled as he made his exit with Asia.

Making his way up, he put Asia down on a bench causing Asia to wake up.

"Orlando!" Asia automatically hugged him and he hugged her back, "I knew you would come."

"It's ok, Asia. I'm here." Orlando said.

"Not for long." Orlando turned to see the four fallen angels.

"Oh, really?" Orlando said without a care in the world.

"Yes, we are going to end you here and get that girl's Sacred Gear." Dohnaseek said.

"Right." Orlando simply said as his phone started to ring, "Oh, sorry, allow me to get that." Orlando took his phone and answered the call as everyone sweat drop, except Raynare and Asia.

"Right, it seems my Uncle would like a few words with you." Orlando said as he put his phone on speaker and showed his phone to the fallen angels, this made their eyes widen.

 **A few minutes later:**

"Are you guys alright?" Orlando asked as Koneko and Kiba came back.

"Yeah, everything went well." Kiba said.

"Is she okay?" asked Koneko.

"I'm fine thank you." Asia said.

Rias and Akeno made their entrance just then.

"Did everything go well?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Orlando simply said knowing that his defiance won't be tolerated.

"You know. From disobeying your master and almost going into fallen angel territory without my permission, I should punish you." She said seeing the sad look on Orlando's face. "But, I'll let it slide. You are all alive and that's what counts." She smiled.

"Thank you." Orlando said with a small smile.

"Um, excuse me?" Asia asked shyly.

"Yes?" Rias turned her attention to Asia.

"Um, are you all devils along with Orlando?" The nun asked.

"Yes, I'm Rias Gremory, Orlando's master." Rias explained.

"Could you... please... turn me into a devil?!" She asked out of nowhere shocking them.

"Asia, are you sure? I mean you don't have to do this. If you become a devil, you'll never be able to pray to God again." Orlando said.

"He's right. As a devil, you'll feel pain for praying to God. And, why may I ask would you want to become a devil?" Rias asked.

"Orlando, even though he lied to me by not saying that he was a devil, he protected me and kept his promise. I may not be able to pray to God, but it's worth it if I'm able to be with Orlando." Asia said with a serious look on her face.

"Asia." Orlando said touched by her words.

This put a smile on Rias's face. "I see, then I will do it." She said as she prepared Asia and so Asia was now Rias's Bishop.

The very next day in class with Orlando:

"Good morning, class. Today, we have two new students in our class." The teacher announced, "Please go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Asia Argento! Please take good care of me!" The blonde-haired girl said embarrassed.

"And I'm Yuuma Amano! Nice to meet you all!" Raynare disguised as her Yuuma form had a big wide smile on her face.

Orlando smiled at the two. Both had their reasons for being there, Asia wanting to be with Orlando and make new friends, and Raynare also wants to be with Orlando. Orlando then saw that the perverted boys in his class drooling over the two new students which made his smile turn into a frown.

"And I would like to say I'm living with my boyfriend, Orlando!" Raynare blushed with a smile as she sent a bombshell off. Orlando then started to panic and all the boys started to growl and asked Orlando why he has a girl like her living with him.

 **(HA! Good head on her shoulders, and nice set of knockers too.)** Ddraig chuckled as he stared from Orlando's right eye to look at Raynare's chest.

 **[You are unpleasant.]** Albion said.

 **(Hey! You like ass! Why can't I stare at tits if it's okay for you to stare at ass!?)** Ddraig protested.

'Would you two shut-up! She planned this!' Orlando said with a mad blush on his face. He looked straight at Raynare to see her wink at him. It was true though… Under strict orders, Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt are to protect and keep an eye out for Orlando. And so, they are living with Orlando at his house.

 **After class, Orlando and Raynare were called to the nurse's office:**

"Really?" Orlando asked as he saw Kalawarner in a nurse's outfit as she sat in a chair and it seems that she is the new nurse at the school.

"Really, really." She giggled, "This is my new job. And Mittelt is a first year here too." She mentioned.

"Alright, well I have to go to the gym and Ray has another class. See you later, Kala." Orlando said as he left the nurse's office.

"So, that's the guy you truly like?" Kalawarner asked Raynare.

"Yeah." She simply said with a blush.

"I can say that you have a good catch. I might just take him for myself." Kalawarner said with a smirk while looking at the rose she was given from Orlando.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

 **During Orlando's gym class:**

"Hello class. I'm your new gym teacher. Call me Mr. Don or Don. Both are fine." Dohnaseek said as he was somewhat hesitant about his new orders, but he had no choice as orders were orders. And now, he is wearing a black sweat jacket and pants.

"I'm guessing you are still adjusting to all of this?" Orlando whispered.

"You have no idea, kid. I was assigned to many things. And teaching a class wasn't one of them." Dohnaseek simply said as he blew his whistle to begin the exercises.

 **In the club room after school:**

"What are you four doing here?" Rias was not happy as Orlando brought all four fallen angels to the club room as they had business with her.

"We didn't actually have a choice. We were given new orders to look after Orlando and protect him. But, we also have to be here as you are his master. And, we are supposed to give you this as well." Kalawarner said as she handed Rias a letter.

After reading it, the red head sighed. "I understand. You are welcome here at the club room, but if you try anything, you'll regret it." She said with anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry about us. We're just here to do our job. We won't mess with your affairs." Mittelt said.

After that Kalawarner and Dohnaseek had to go cause of a few last-minute things as Orlando took a seat on one of the couches across from Rias.

"You know, despite everything Rias, you really took a gamble with me. Using all your pawn pieces to bring me back. You could've just given me a few and save the rest for others you know." Orlando said to the red head.

"Yes, I did. But, I think it was worth it. Even though, that was the only way to bring you back though." She said as she got up from her seat and walked over to behind of Orlando and hugged him making him blush.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked still blushing.

"I had a feeling your power alone would be enough to replace the others. Those without potential are hard to find. So, I consider this sacrifice well worth the risk." She continued, "You are worth it. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Dragon Emperor. I think this is a perfect match." She said smiling at him.

'I guess it was a good idea to pick you, Ddraig. No offense to you. Albion.' Orlando said as his eyes turned to red and blue.

 **[None taken.]** Albion simply said.

 **(It was wise to pick me. Not only did it make her happy, but it's the perfect match to boot.)** Ddraig smirked.

"Strive to become the Ultimate Pawn. I have complete faith that you can do this. Consider it an order my dear servant." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"As you wish, my lady." Orlando said smiling softly looking into her eyes till she kissed his forehead making him blush even more as the dragons within him whistled.

"Just a little spell to increase your stamina." She said.

"Right." Orlando said, 'Like I don't have enough of it.'

"You know, I think I should stop. Or the others might become jealous." Rias said as Orlando looked to see an unpleasant Raynare, Asia with a bit of tears, and Mittlet with a pouty face with her cheeks puffed.

"What's going on!?" Asia asked feeling a little off.

"It's-it's nothing Asia! Nothing at all." Orlando said waving his arms in defense.

"It's ok, I'll just have to try harder. Dear lord, please forgive... ow." Asia felt her head hurt as she was trying to pray.

"Yeah, sorry, Asia. But, when you're a devil, you can't pray to God." Rias explained. "But, how do you feel about all of this?"

"I have no regrets. As long as I can be forever together with Orlando is enough." Asia said with a smile.

"Perfect! Everyone's here. I brought a cake to welcome our new members." Akeno came in with a cart carrying a cake.

"We should just dig into this cake now though… I don't know about you guys, but the biggest slice is for me!" Orlando said as he went quickly, even before Koneko could, to get his slice of cake.

But, as this was going on, Orlando sensed that they were being watched. He turned to the window and saw what seems to be a red bird. Though, Orlando can tell it's a phoenix as he glared at the bird making it panic as it left in flames.

 **The very next day at Orlando's house:**

Orlando was making breakfast for everyone as Dohnaseek was reading the newspaper and drinking a mug of coffee as was Kalawarner sitting next to him as Raynare and Mittlet came in to sit at the table.

"Ok, I got to go. Rias wants to start training early today, so I'll see you guys later." Orlando said as he left and got into his workout clothes to meet Rias at his front door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I'm always ready, Rias." Orlando said with a smirk.

Orlando began to jog with Rias as she was riding a bike, but Orlando thought of an idea and started to run in front of Rias with a challenging grin. This led to Rias speeding up, but only for Orlando to do the gesture of the Road Runner and run even further away.

They made it to the park as Orlando was doing pushups with his fist with Rias sitting on his back. Her weight was no problem to Orlando, but her sitting on him was making him blush.

"Ok, another 200 and you're done." The redhead said with a smile.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!" Orlando began to push faster than before. Rias then suddenly slapped Orlando on his rear making him panic and face first into the ground. "Could you not do that!? This is off limits!" He said as she giggled only to point out that Asia was coming by.

"Hey you guys I'm here! So sorry I'm late!" She said as she ran only to fall.

Then, the three took a break as Asia gave Orlando some tea.

"Thanks, Asia." Orlando said as he started to drink. Then, Orlando looked towards Rias only to see her having a serious look. "Rias, is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh no, I'm alright. Now that Asia is here, we should go." She said.

"Go where exactly?" Orlando asked.

"To your house. As of today, Asia is staying with you." She announced.

 **Hoped that you enjoyed! And, once more, sorry for the lateness. I had a lot on my mind. A lot of real life things and thinking of ideas. Anyways, wait till next time! SparkFlame's out!**

 **Edited by Master Genius.**


End file.
